rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Das Rad dreht sich (Kapitel)
"Das Rad dreht sich" ist das einunddreißigste und letzte Kapitel des zweiten Bandes Das Auge der Welt. Gleichzeitig ist es das dreiundfünfzigste und letzte Kapitel des ersten englischen Originalbandes The Eye of the World, der als Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Der Garten des Grünen Mannes verfällt bereits durch seinen Tod, und Loial sorgt mit Baumgesang dafür, dass der vom Grünen Mann erschaffene Baum nicht befallen werden kann. In Fal Dara feiern die Menschen den Sieg am Tarwin-Pass und erzählen sich, dass am Himmel ein Mann gegen den Schatten gekämpft hat. Rand fasst den Entschluss, sich von allen Menschen zurückzuziehen, um niemandem Schaden zufügen zu können. Seine Freunde wollen alle nach Tar Valon reisen. Moiraine belauscht Rand und erklärt, der Drache wäre wiedergeboren worden. Handlung Rand al'Thor Ort: Wohnort des Grünen Mannes, Große Fäule Als sie in der Morgendämmerung erwachen, ist die Zerstörung im Garten des Grünen Mannes schon weit fort geschritten. Aus Trauer über den gefallenen Baumbruder, der ein Opfer der Fäule werden wird, besingt Loial den Baum, wie es Ogier tun, und man merkt, wie gut es dem Baum und den umliegenden Blumen getan hat. Loial erklärt, dass die Fäule nun zumindest diesen Teil nicht erobern wird. Ihr Weg durch die Fäule ist diesmal ruhiger, nichts greift sie an. Als Perrin fragt, warum es so ist, erklärt ihm Moiraine, dass sie dem Dunklen König einen großen Schlag versetzt haben, geht aber nicht näher darauf ein. Als sie weiter hinaus aus der Fäule kommen, macht sich auch endlich der lang ersehnte, späte Frühling bemerkbar. Bald schon werden sie von den Männern an den Grenzposten begrüßt, die ihnen vom Sieg am Tarwin-Pass erzählen. Als sie in Fal Dara einreiten, feiern alle überschwänglich, die Männer tragen sogar Blumen im Haar. Ingtar begrüßt sie als erster in der Festung. Er ist zerknirscht, dass er eine Stunde zu spät kam, um bei der Schlacht zu helfen. In Wirklichkeit bedauert er den Sieg des Lichts, da er ein Schattenfreund ist. (Die aus dem Schatten treten (Kapitel)) Ohne das Angebot anzunehmen, sich erst von einer Heilerin behandeln zu lassen, will Moiraine, dass sie sofort alle zu Agelmar gebracht werden. Als sie allein mit ihm sind, erzählt ihnen Angelmar vom Sieg am Tarwin-Pass. Doch die Männer haben kaum gekämpft. Viel Schattengezücht wurden von der Erde verschlungen und begraben. Und die Männer, und er selbst auch, haben einen Mann gesehen, der am Himmel gegen den Schatten kämpfte. Angelmar befragt sie nach den Ereignissen in der Fäule. Moiraine sagt, der Grüne Mann sei tot und das Auge der Welt weg. Aber sie hätten gesiegt, was zeigte, dass der Frühling endlich eingekehrt ist. Doch sie glaubt nicht, dass die Letzte Schlacht schon geschlagen ist. Rand rührt sich bei diesen Worten, doch sie sieht ihn scharf an. Als Moiraine ihm das Horn von Valere zeigt, sieht Angelmar sich schon siegreich mit den alten Helden gegen den Schatten in die Fäule reiten, doch Moiraine hat vor, es nach Illian zu bringen, wo es für den Fall neuer Schlachten aufbewahrt werden soll. Rand al'Thor Ort: Fal Dara, Shienar Noch sieben Tage später feiern die Menschen in Fal Dara. Rand sieht ihnen vom Dach aus zu, wo er mit Lan zusammen Schwertübungen macht. Lan sagt ihm, dass er gut sei, aber nicht in ein paar Wochen ein Schwertmeister werden könnte. Rand sagt, er hätte keine Wochen zeit und sei noch nicht von seinem Entschluss abgewichen. Egwene ist hinzugekommen und hat seine Worte gehört. Er sagt ihr, dass er fort geht, aber noch nicht weiß, wohin. Er fühlt sich von Moiraine ignoriert, da sie nicht mehr mit ihm redet. Egwene verteidigt die Aes Sedai und erzählt ihm, dass sie nach Tar Valon muss, Nynaeve wird auch gehen und Mat muss ebenfalls, um von dem Dolch aus Shadar Logoth befreit zu werden. Perrin will mit, um einmal Tar Valon gesehen zu haben. Rand will nicht mit, da er Angst hat, eine andere Aes Sedai könnte herausfinden, was er ist. Egwene sagt, er könnte sicher sein, wenn er die Wahre Quelle nicht berührt. Rand sagt, dass er das nie wieder tun wird, doch in seinem inneren ist er sich dessen nicht so sicher. Sie fragt, ob er nach Hause gehen will, zu seinem Vater. Rand umarmt Egwene und sagt ihr, dass er niemals mehr nach Hause gehen will. Er hat Angst. Moiraine Damodred Ort: Fal Dara, Shienar Weiter entfernt, im privaten Garten von Lord Angelmar, hat Moiraine die beiden mit Hilfe des blauen Steines, den sie bei sich trägt, belauscht, und spricht aus, was sie schon lange vermutet und gehofft hat: "Die Prophezeiungen werden eintreffen. Der Drache ist wiedergeboren worden." Charaktere * Rand al'Thor * Mat Cauthon * Perrin Aybara * Nynaeve al'Meara * Egwene al'Vere * Moiraine Damodred * Lan Mandragoran * Loial * Ingtar Shinowa * Agelmar Jagad Tiere * Bela * Mandarb * Aldieb * Roter Erwähnt * Grüner Mann * Haman * Easar Togita * Lews Therin Telamon * Padan Fain * Tam al'Thor * Abell Cauthon - als Mats Vater Gruppen * Aes Sedai * Behüter * Ogier * Wolfsbruder * Seherin Erwähnt * Trollocs * Myrddraal - als Halbmensch * Draghkar * Helden des Horns * Schattenfreunde Orte * Große Fäule ** Wohnort des Grünen Mannes ** ehemaliges Malkier *** Hundert Seen *** Sieben Türme * Grenzlande ** Grenze zur Fäule *** Wachposten ** Shienar *** Fal Dara **** Festung von Fal Dara Erwähnt * Tarwin-Pass * Fal Moran * Thakan'dar * Verwüstete Lande als Versengtes Land * Illian (Nation) * Tar Valon * Emondsfeld * Cairhien (Nation) ** Sonnenpalast - als königlicher Palast von Cairhien (Nation) Gegenstände * Halbmondaxt * Siegel * Drachenbanner * Horn von Valere * Reiherschwert * Kesiera - als kleiner Stein an Moiraines Goldkette Pflanzen * Morgensternchen * Liebesknoten Erwähnt * Auge der Welt Ereignisse Erwähnt * Zeitalter der Legenden * Schlacht am Tarwin-Pass Sonstige * Baumgesang * Wahre Quelle ** Eine Macht *** Wächter-Amulett *** Saidin *** Lauschen *** Dämpfen - als "sicher" machen * Schwertmeister (Rang) * Das Nichts * Prophezeiungen des Drachen Kategorie:Das Auge der Welt (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Fal Dara Kategorie:Kapitel Große Fäule Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Auge der Welt Kategorie:Nym